


Merry Christmas

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Presents, Digital Art, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unwrap, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> lineart by kittenseitz
> 
> This may be late in holiday season but I hope you enjoy it anyway. (and look! the hair is better!)

 


End file.
